godsdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraron Boshad
Seraron is the previous Guardian of Time and Gravity. He is on class with the durenok and rival to Temporus Gravitatem Description Seraron is described as having Skytran armor and garments. He stood a 5 foot 10 powerful build with long gray hair and turquoise eyes. He is a calm, collected character, almost never engaging in any of the Akuma battles. He kept to himself and his family, rarely traveling and always pushing away outsiders he considers unworthy allies. Early Life Seraron grew up in the Island of Life with his family. As a sorcerer, he was hailed as a holy child by his tribe, considered a blessed child of the Faits. He however hated the appraisal, since it drew too much attention to him and his powers, which in turn drew jealous bullies. Instead of being abandoned, he ran away into the forest, seeking solitude until he got lost. He spent 10 years wandering the woods until he met an isolated skytran. The skytran man welcomed Seraron to his camp, and the two began conversing. The man revealed he was a Dragon Changer, and offered to fly Seraron to the Arena for his final training days. Seraron immediately agreed to the man's proposal, and the two took to the skies to the Arena. There, he met Estra, an assassiness in training, and his soon to be wife. While training in the Arena, he met Darkherro Heimlar, who at the time was an accomplished Guardian. Under his training, the two rose up in the ranks and came out victorious. It wasn't until he was about 19 years old he met the Time and Gravity Guardian Alova Sionei, who was dying from a horrible gash wound. She passed the Hearts of the Faits to Seraron, and he became the next Guardian of Time and Gravity. Time as a Guardian Seraron spent many years alone. He traveled all over Skytra and it's history. He never traveled to the future, deciding it was better not to know what's in store. He married Estra after running into during a raid on an island tribe, and together they bore a son. During one of his travels, he came across a rift between Earth and Skytra. He wandered in and ran into Temporus. Fueled by his primal instincts and his hatred towards humanity, he attacked Temporus. To his shock, Temporus stood his ground and the two battled for a week to a standstill. Beaten and near broken, Seraron retreated to Skytra, swearing to kill Temporus once and for all. The Yellow King Seraron made an appearance during the crisis of the Yellow King. When Temporus took the Yellow King to the end of time to kill him, Seraron learned that Temporus meant to stay there to make sure the Yellow King died. Without a second thought, Seraron traveled to the End of the Time, taking Temporus's place and killing The Yellow King for good, sacrificing his life in the process. Powers and Abilities Seraron is skilled in chronokinesis and gravikinesis, as well as an accomplished sorcerer in Skytran magic